Always And Forever
by FriendsFanatic03
Summary: Season 8 FF, about CM RR and PJ, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! New chapters JUST ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

"Chandler...Chandler are you home?" Monica asked arriving in from work.  
  
She checked all the bedrooms, but no one was there.  
  
"Yes, all alone in the apartment."  
  
Monica poured herself an ice tea and kicked back on the couch as she decided to watch TV.  
  
"I wonder what's on the Food Network?" Monica asked herself as she reached for the remote, but stopped suddenly. Next to the remote lied Rachel's copy of Pregnancy Magazine…and Chandler wasn't home.  
  
"I guess there is no harm in reading it; I mean it's just a magazine."  
  
Monica picked up the magazine and began to read as she waited for Chandler to come home.  
  
"Wow baby food recipes!" Monica exclaimed, "I can make these for my niece!"  
  
She continued to fawn over the pictures of baby clothes, teddy bears and toys as she longed for a baby of her own, but Monica knew that Chandler still was not ready to be a father. All she could do was waited for him to come around.  
  
Monica aimlessly turned the pages until she ran across an article… "How To Get Your Husband Ready For Fatherhood".  
  
"Maybe this will help…"  
  
Is your husband reluctant to say 'yes' to fatherhood? Check out Pregnancy Magazine's tips on how to put him through basic father training, in no time at all he will be ready and willing to become a dad.  
  
The truth was Monica was really starting to envy Rachel, she was about to have a daughter, and here she and Chandler were coming up on their anniversary and she was not even pregnant.  
  
* * *  
  
Chandler slowly opened the door to the apartment, it was eight thirty and he didn't want to startle Monica. On his way home from work he called her on his cell phone to tell her he was picking up Chinese food, but she didn't answer. He assumed she had fallen asleep.  
  
He set down his briefcase and put the food on the table, and as he looked over he saw Monica asleep on the couch. Chandler smiled as he realized he was married to the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
Chandler quietly stepped over to cover Monica up with a blanket as he picked up the magazine lying across her chest, as he turned it over to close it he stopped as he saw the article she was reading…. "How To Get Your Husband Ready For Fatherhood". Tears started to fill his eyes as Chandler came to the realization that HE was the one holding Monica back from the one thing she wanted the most.  
  
"Oh my god," Chandler whispered as he began to understand that Monica's maternal desires were more than just small talk. He loved his wife so much, and in that moment Chandler knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Left foot green!" Phoebe exclaimed after spinning the spinner.  
  
"I can't do it!" grumbled Joey querulously.  
  
"Don't make me move it for you Tribbanni!"  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Phoebe approached Joey and dove onto the Twister board, pinning Joey to the floor.  
  
"I WIN!" she screamed.  
  
"Phoebe that's NOT how you play!" replied Joey while laughing his ass off.  
  
Joey gazed into Phoebe's blue eyes and had one of those moments. Phoebe smiled as she continued to have him pinned on the floor.  
  
After about thirty seconds Phoebe did something she wanted to do so badly, and it was clear to her that now was the time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joey asked bewilderingly.  
  
"Just shut up and close your eyes!"  
  
"Okay…" he whispered back smiling.  
  
Phoebe leaned in and kissed Joey for a long time, finally they came up for air.  
  
That was it, the moment that changed everything.  
  
"Well...." Joey said, "That was good, we just might have to do it again."  
  
"Maybe," Phoebe replied with a flirty expression.  
  
They stood up, looked at each other and screamed!  
  
"So you uh wanna go get a meat ball sub?" Joey asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Phoebe grabbed her coat and the two left the apartment, knowing full well that things were very different.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home!" Rachel exclaimed while coming into the apartment. She stood there in her black dress and red coat carrying a myriad of shopping bags.  
  
"Rachel, here let me help you with those," Ross announced while tearing himself away from the Discovery Channel, "wow, you uh, certainly went shopping."  
  
"I know, I got tons of cute stuff for the baby Ross, let me show you. See, look at this pink dress with the yellow little flowers, isn't it adorable?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cute."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Look at this; it's a pair of baby overalls!"  
  
"She's going to be the best dressed little girl on the play ground."  
  
"I know, thank god her mom knows how to shop!" Rachel cried in an excited manner as she placed her hand on her rounded belly, "Hey Ross, did you get that cheese fondue kit I love."  
  
"Uh-huh! Want some?"  
  
"You bet! Oh, um Ross I brought this birthing video home from the doctor today, and we are uh supposed to watch it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ross went in the kitchen and made a bowl of cheese fondue for Rachel while she put the clothes in the nursery. Things were really starting to come together. Last week they installed a white crib, dresser, and changing table, and the week before that they painted the walls pink.  
  
"It's ready!" called Ross from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" replied Rachel as she peered around her daughter's room as she looked down at her belly again and slowly shut off the light.  
  
"It's really hot, so be careful Ross said as he set down the bowl in front of Rachel."  
  
Rachel stirred her soup with a somber expression on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded as she bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Rach!"  
  
"I'm scared Ross."  
  
"Sweetie, why are you scared?"  
  
"I was in the mall today at Baby Gap, and I've been there 100 times before buying baby clothes but it has always been for my friends' baby showers. I realized that this is for real; in like three months I'm going to be a mother. From now on every decision I make is going to affect her, and I never had any experience with babies or anything. It's just really scary, I'm afraid I am going to mess her up."  
  
"Rachel, are you kidding me? You are going to be the most amazing mother. When Carol got pregnant I was terrified, it was totally sudden and I was just thrown into this role as a father. But the moment your baby is born, you sort of put all that fear in the back of your mind, because you fall so in love with this little person. Our daughter is the luckiest little girl in the world, because I KNOW you are going to be such an awesome mom!"  
  
"Really?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and Rachel I am going to be here for you, for her and for us. Lately, I've really well, I think I'm falling in love with you again. I mean you're...you're having my baby, and that is so amazing."  
  
"Ross…" Rachel whispered with tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Shhhh…"  
  
"Kiss me Ross!"  
  
"Okay," he whispered leaning into a passionate embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Mon! What's cooking?" Chandler asked arriving home from a long day at work.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese and stirred fried vegetables…"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"So how was your day at work?"  
  
"Oh it was okay, I got the WENUS into Doug on time."  
  
"That's awesome, I know how hard you have been working on it."  
  
"Thanks, how was your day Monica?"  
  
"Pretty good, no one spilled marinara sauce on me today."  
  
"Yeah, that's always nice."  
  
Chandler tapped his fingers on the kitchen nervously starring at his sexy wife, knowing that what he was about to do would make her happier than a diamond bracelet.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'm ready."  
  
"Well honey, I know you're hungry but I am cooking as fast as I can."  
  
"No Mon. The other night when I came home from work, I saw you were reading Rachel's magazine, and I read that article. I know how you badly you want to have a baby, and I think I am ready to take that on."  
  
Monica turned away from her cooking as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Are you serious Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You, you want us to have a baby?"  
  
Chandler smiled, "yes."  
  
"So do you uh want to go try to get me pregnant right now?"  
  
Now Chandler got excited… "You bet I do."  
  
"Okay…oh my god, I love you!" Monica screamed running into the bedroom with Chandler.  
  
"Wait, don't forget the vapor rub!" 


	2. TOW Everything Happens

[This chapter TOW Everything Happens Takes place 3 months after TOW Twister. Rachel is now 9 months pregnant and Joey and Phoebe are now a couple but no one knows about it yet. More chapters will follow so don't freak out if everything you were expecting doesn't happen just yet. Also I don't own these characters, Bright, Kauffman Crane does okay? NOTE: I wrote this one in script format instead.]  
  
JOEY: Did you have a good time tonight?  
  
PHOEBE: Yes, fake war movies are always entertaining, and that sub place does have great vegetarian sandwiches.  
  
JOEY: Dude, whatever satisfies your appetite.  
  
PHOEBE: Joey, how many meatball subs would you say you've had in your life time?  
  
JOEY: Oh, at least like a million.  
  
PHOEBE: Uh huh, that's what I thought!  
  
JOEY: We sure had a lot of fun tonight, didn't we?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah, I really enjoy going out with you.  
  
JOEY: I'm so glad I've found a girl who I can be in a relationship with. I mean sure having sex with 4 women a week is amusing, but it's nothing compared to being in a solid relationship with someone who you really care about, and it's not about sex.  
  
PHOEBE: So you've gone three months without sex?  
  
JOEY: Well, I wasn't going to like cheat on you.  
  
PHOEBE: Aww, that's so sweet.  
  
JOEY: Listen Pheebs, I can't believe I am actually saying this because it's the first time I've ever said it to a girl I was saying but….I love you.  
  
PHOEBE: You what? (Teary eyed)  
  
JOEY: I LOVE YOU PHOEBE BUFFAY!!  
  
PHOEBE: I LOVE YOU TOO JOEY TRIBBANNI!!  
  
* * *  
  
(Chandler and Monica's apartment, Monica's cooking and Chandler is watching TV)  
  
MONICA: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
CHANDLER: What, are you okay?  
  
MONICA: I swear, I must be hearing things, but I could have sworn that Phoebe and Joey just said I love you to each other.  
  
CHANDLER: (in a squeaky voice) WHAT?  
  
MONICA: I KNOW!!!  
  
(Chandler and Monica both run out of there apartment and bang on Joey's door)  
  
CHANDLER: COME ON JOE, OPEN UP!  
  
(Inside the apartment)  
  
PHOEBE: Oh my god, do you think they heard?  
  
JOEY: Heard what? …. (Joey's dumb glance)…OH NO NO NO NO NO!!  
  
PHOEBE: I know, damn it, so much for "our little secret".  
  
(Opening the door)  
  
JOEY: Hey man, what's up? (Casually)  
  
MONICA: I think we need to be asking you and Phoebe that question.  
  
PHOEBE: Why, what ever do you mean?  
  
CHANDLER: We heard you guys, I mean is there something going on with you two?  
  
(Joey and Phoebe look at each other and smile)  
  
JOEY: Well, were trying to keep it a secret like you guys, but I guess three months is long enough. Yes, Phoebe and I are …  
  
PHOEBE: In love.  
  
MONICA: Oh my god, that's so sweet.  
  
CHANDLER: Wow, that's so great, I am really happy for you guys.  
  
(All of a sudden Ross comes running up the stairs).  
  
ROSS: SHE'S IN LABOR!  
  
CHANDLER: What?  
  
ROSS: Rachel is in labor!  
  
MONICA: Oh my god, this is like the most exciting day!  
  
ROSS: I know! I'm going to be a father again.  
  
JOEY: Well, it gets better than that.  
  
ROSS: What do you mean?  
  
PHOEBE: Joey and I are in love.  
  
ROSS: Oh my god!  
  
MONICA: I KNOW!!  
  
CHANDLER: Where's Rachel?  
  
ROSS: She's in the cab, come you guys we have to go NOW!  
  
(They all scramble to get their coats and purses).  
  
ROSS: I've got three cabs lined up but they are waiting, so hurry!  
  
MONICA: (to Chandler) I'm going to be an aunt.  
  
CHANDLER: I'm going to be Uncle Chandler.  
  
PHOEBE: Don't forget about me, I'm going to an aunt too!  
  
ROSS: Yes, I know this is all a lot to take, but do we really want Rachel to have her first born child IN A CAB!  
  
CHANDLER: Geez, calm down Ross, these things take hours.  
  
(Ross's cell phone rings)  
  
RACHEL: (in the phone) Where the hell are you??  
  
ROSS: We're coming sweetie, how are you doing?  
  
RACHEL: I'm in labor Ross, how do you THINK I'm doing?  
  
ROSS: Okay, well just hang in there we just left the apartments.  
  
RACHEL: HURRY!  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
RACHEL: Oh my god, I feel so much better. Epidurals are better than sex!  
  
ROSS: Well I am glad you're comfortable sweetie.  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, I feel really fat; I can't wait to get her out of me. I'm excited to see her.  
  
ROSS: Rach, you're not fat, you are so beautiful.  
  
RACHEL: Thanks sweetie!  
  
ROSS: You know what?  
  
RACHEL: What?  
  
ROSS: I'm really proud of you.  
  
RACHEL: Really?  
  
ROSS: You're handling this a lot better than I thought.  
  
RACHEL: What did you think I was going to be wimp or something?  
  
ROSS: No, but remember when Carol was in labor, she was a wreck. You're…you're so calm. I feel like I'm the one who's freaking out.  
  
RACHEL: I know, but I think I know why I am so calm.  
  
ROSS: What's that?  
  
RACHEL: I'm really happy Ross, I know I didn't really ask for this or expect it, but now thinking about it, I'm so happy that I'm about to have a baby.  
  
ROSS: Me too Rach.  
  
(In the waiting room)  
  
MONICA: This isn't fair Chandler. We've been trying to get me pregnant for three months, and nothing. I wish I were Rachel.  
  
CHANDLER: I know honey, but three months is not that long. We're not going to give up, okay? I mean come on, having amazing sex every night, isn't that bad is it?  
  
MONICA: No, that part I do like, but I've taken seven pregnancy tests and they have all been negative. It's like I get all excited thinking, maybe this time it'll be positive, but then to see all those negatives.  
  
CHANDLER: (looks into her eyes) We're going to have a baby, I know it. And Monica, when we do it is going to be so incredible, because we want it so bad.  
  
MONICA: We?  
  
CHANDLER: Yeah, we. I mean in the beginning, I decided let's start trying…for you, but now I really want this too.  
  
MONICA: Really?  
  
CHANDLER: Yeah.  
  
MONICA: Oh my god, that's so sweet.  
  
CHANDLER: Mon?  
  
MONICA: Yeah.  
  
CHANDLER: I love you.  
  
MONICA: I love you too Chandler.  
  
(They smile at each other)  
  
CHANDLER: You uh want to go for a walk?  
  
MONICA: (looks around) OKAY!  
  
(In hospital room)  
  
PHOEBE: Do you want a visitor?  
  
RACHEL: Oh sure, come on in.  
  
PHOEBE: Come on Joey.  
  
JOEY: So how are you doing?  
  
RACHEL: Good, I'm already 7 centimeters, so it should be pretty soon now.  
  
PHOEBE: You guys must be like totally excited?  
  
ROSS: (looking at Rachel) Yeah, we are.  
  
RACHEL: (smiles) so where are um Monica and Chandler?  
  
JOEY: I don't know, I think they went for a walk.  
  
ROSS: Oh okay, well I hope they are back in time.  
  
PHOEBE: Don't worry, Monica wouldn't miss this.  
  
ROSS: (looking at the monitor) Oh my god Rachel, you're having a big contraction.  
  
RACHEL: Really? I don't feel a thing.  
  
PHOEBE: Thank god for epidurals.  
  
JOEY: Have you guys decided on a name yet?  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, but we're not going to say anything until the baby is born.  
  
PHOEBE: (Whispers in Joey's ear) I know what it is.  
  
ROSS: No you don't.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh come on, I know you're going to name her after me, it's so obvious!  
  
  
  
(Doctor enters)  
  
DR. WEST: Hello Rachel, are you feeling?  
  
RACHEL: Anxious, does everything look okay?  
  
DR. WEST: Yep, the heart rate is strong, and your labor is progressing well. I think in about an hour you guys should be parents.  
  
ROSS: Oh my god, that soon?  
  
DR. WEST: From the looks of things.  
  
* * *  
  
CHANDLER: Look, a utility closet!  
  
MONICA: Chandler we can't do it now, Rachel is going to have her baby any minute now!  
  
CHANDLER: Oh come on, you know how fast I can go.  
  
MONICA: Okay…  
  
(The audience knows that Chandler and Monica are going at in the utility closet and you here this from inside)  
  
CHANDLER: Oh that's not good.  
  
MONICA: What?  
  
CHANDLER: A plunger just fell…in places!  
  
MONICA: Chandler! Oh my god, pull it off!  
  
CHANDLER: I'm trying…  
  
MONICA: Damn it, I knew we should have brought the vapor rub!  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
RACHEL: Okay, it is starting to really hurt again. I swear to god, I'm never having sex again! ROSS!  
  
ROSS: Oh my god, are you serious?  
  
DR. WEST: Don't worry, they all say that, it's just because I turned her epidural drip off.  
  
RACHEL: WHAT! Why did you do that?  
  
DR. WEST: Well, Rachel, it's time for you to start pushing!  
  
ROSS: What!  
  
RACHEL: Oh my god!  
  
DR. WEST: Okay, I'm going to need everyone except Ross to clear out.  
  
JOEY: Okay bye you guys, good luck.  
  
PHOEBE: Remember, YOU'RE NAMING HER PHOEBE!  
  
(Joey and Phoebe leaves and Rachel gets ready to have her baby)  
  
DR. WEST: Are you ready Rachel?  
  
(Rachel like nods her head with tears in eyes and Ross holds her hand)  
  
ROSS: It's okay sweetie, I'm right here.  
  
DR. WEST: Okay here comes a contraction now I need you to push.  
  
ROSS: Come on Rachel, you're doing great.  
  
DR. WEST: Good! She's coming Rachel, I can see her, just keep going!  
  
RACHEL: I can't, it really hurts!  
  
ROSS: I know but Rachel, you're doing it, I can see her head.  
  
DR. WEST: You're almost there Rach!  
  
* * *  
  
(Joey and Phoebe are nervously waiting outside the door and they see Chandler and Monica running down the hall)  
  
JOEY: Oh my god, where were you guys?  
  
CHANDLER: I know, we went for a walk but we got lost.  
  
MONICA: Did we miss it?  
  
PHOEBE: She's having the baby right now.  
  
CHANDLER: Is she okay?  
  
PHOEBE: As far as know, she's screaming like hell though.  
  
* * *  
  
DR. WEST: One more push Rachel and you'll be a mother!  
  
RACHEL: Oh my god!  
  
ROSS: Come on you can do it!  
  
(Rachel keeps pushing and finally you hear a baby cry)  
  
DR. WEST: IT'S A GIRL!!!!  
  
ROSS: (crying) Oh my god.  
  
RACHEL: (really emotional) I have a daughter?  
  
DR. WEST: Yes you do, she is so gorgeous. Do you want to hold her?  
  
RACHEL: (nods) Yes!  
  
(Dr. West wraps up the baby in a blanket and hands the baby to Rachel)  
  
RACHEL: I can't believe it, she's so beautiful. Look what we brought in to the world Ross.  
  
ROSS: She looks just like you Rach, "hi, I'm your daddy"  
  
RACHEL: "I'm your mommy, Lauren"  
  
ROSS: Lauren Michelle Geller…I love the name you picked.  
  
RACHEL: Thanks, you were right Ross, this is just so amazing. I can't believe I was worried about having this little angel in my life.  
  
ROSS: Do you want me to go to tell the guys?  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, have them come in.  
  
(Ross goes out in the hall)  
  
ROSS: Hey you guys!  
  
ALL: Is she okay, how did it go? Etc.  
  
ROSS: Everything is fine; Rachel and I just had a little girl, Lauren Michelle Geller. She is so beautiful guys, come on in and see her.  
  
(They all enter the room)  
  
RACHEL: Hi you guys, come here, Lauren wants to say hi.  
  
JOEY: Oh wow, she's so cute and tiny.  
  
PHOEBE: I know, wow she's perfect Rach.  
  
MONICA: Oh my god, she's so beautiful. Can I hold her?  
  
RACHEL: Oh sure (hands Lauren to Monica).  
  
MONICA: Hi Lauren! I'm Aunt Monica. (emotional) Wow, you are such a gorgeous baby.  
  
RACHEL: I know, having a baby, god it's just so amazing Mon.  
  
CHANDLER: (whispers in Monica's ear) just think, you're next.  
  
MONICA: I can't wait.  
  
ROSS: Oh my god, Mon, are you pregnant?  
  
MONICA: Not yet, but…  
  
CHANDLER: Monica and I…are trying to have a baby.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh my god, that's so great!  
  
ROSS: Oh wow, yeah, that's awesome, than Lauren will have a little cousin to play with.  
  
JOEY: Awww….  
  
PHOEBE: You want a baby Joey?  
  
JOEY: Someday…. if I don't have to change diapers.  
  
RACHEL: Wow, I can't believe how much our lives have changed. The past was amazing, but it seems as though my life just keeps getting better and better.  
  
ROSS: I know, this is so great, I can't wait for Ben to meet his sister! Hey, Mon, wasn't Carol supposed to call, I was looking all over for you, where were you guys?  
  
CHANDLER: We uh, took a little walk.  
  
MONICA: Yeah, we kinda made a little detour.  
  
JOEY: Really, where to?  
  
CHANDLER: The utility closet.  
  
PHOEBE: You guy did it in a UTILITY CLOSET!  
  
MONICA: Shhhh…..  
  
JOEY: Damn it, I was sure I had sex in every possible place…CHANDLER!  
  
ROSS: Lauren, do not listen to your Uncle Joey he has a very dirty mind! 


	3. TOW Joey Has The Flu

NOTE: These characters, except for Lauren, aren't mine. They are created by the genius of David and Marta!  
  
[This fan fic takes place one month after TOW Everything Happens. Rachel is adjusting to being a new mom while progressing in a relationship with Ross; Phoebe and Joey are really starting to get serious; and Chandler and Monica are still trying to have a baby.]  
  
(In Monica and Chandler's bathroom, a little timer thing goes off)  
  
MONICA: You check it, I can't look.  
  
CHANDLER: Don't worry, Mon, I'm sure it's positive. (Chandler gets up and looks at the test)  
  
MONICA: (hopeful) Well…?  
  
CHANDLER: (really disappointed) Sorry honey.  
  
(Monica starts crying and Chandler puts his arms around her and kisses the top of her head)  
  
CHANDLER: It's only been four months, these things take time. If you want we can go to a doctor, I mean there are things we can to get you pregnant.  
  
MONICA: It's not fair, I want to pregnant as easily as Rachel did. I mean you don't have to listen to your mom remind you that Ross has two kids, and you don't have any. Or, tell you that you only have five more, good child bearing years left. Every time she comes over she asks me if I "have any news".  
  
CHANDLER: Next time just throw the New York Times in her face.  
  
MONICA: But I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing it for me.  
  
CHANDLER: Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
  
(The door knocks and Monica goes to get it)  
  
ROSS: Hey Mon!  
  
MONICA: Hey Ross, where's my niece and nephew.  
  
ROSS: Oh, Ben is at Carol's and Lauren is ….  
  
RACHEL: Right here! Hi guys!  
  
MONICA: Hi!  
  
(Lauren starts to cry)  
  
MONICA: I'll take her.  
  
(Going over to talk to Chandler in private)  
  
RACHEL: Is Monica okay, she looks likes she's been crying?  
  
CHANDLER: Yeah, we've just been trying to get her pregnant for four months and so she's just upset. She just took a test and it came out negative again.  
  
ROSS: Oh my god.  
  
MONICA: Do you guys want anything to eat? I made some mini tacos earlier.  
  
RACHEL: No thanks Mon, we just ate.  
  
(Knock at the door again, Joey is in pajamas and looks sick)  
  
JOEY: Hey you guys. Do you all have a thermometer I think I have the flu?  
  
CHANDLER: Oh well, yeah, it's uh right in the bathroom.  
  
JOEY: Okay, thanks.  
  
RACHEL: Wow, he does not look good.  
  
MONICA: I know, I hope he's alright.  
  
(Phoebe enters)  
  
PHOEBE: Hey you guys, I'm really worried about Joey, I brought him a meat ball sub today and he hasn't touched it.  
  
CHANDLER: Oh my god, this is serious.  
  
(Lauren starts to cry)  
  
MONICA: What's wrong? Are you hungry?  
  
RACHEL: She shouldn't be, I just fed her.  
  
MONICA: Yep, it's the diaper.  
  
(Rachel gives Ross that 'you do it' look)  
  
ROSS: Oh no no no, I've done it the past two times.  
  
RACHEL: Alright, hand stinky girl over.  
  
MONICA: Umm Rach?  
  
RACHEL: Yeah.  
  
MONICA: Not my couch.  
  
RACHEL: Right (moves Lauren to the floor)  
  
MONICA: Put a blanket down!  
  
RACHEL: Okay, Ross, can you hand me the diaper bag?  
  
ROSS: Here you go! (Kind of laughing)  
  
RACHEL: Ross!  
  
(In the kitchen an aside with Phoebe and Monica)  
  
MONICA: So, how's it going with you and Joey?  
  
PHOEBE: Really good!  
  
MONICA: Is it getting serious?  
  
PHOEBE: I think it is, you know there is a lot more to Joey than you think. It took us over three months before we even really let our relationship cross that line. We're just taking it slow, but so far, no complaints.  
  
MONICA: Well, I'm really happy for you guys. Oh sweetie, can you help me set the table for dinner?  
  
PHOEBE: Oh sure!  
  
(Phoebe starts setting the table and Monica keeps cooking)  
  
MONICA: Phoebe! Don't use my plastic stuff, my parents are coming, and I said blue plates, yellow place mats, not yellow plates, blue place mats!  
  
PHOEBE: Who cares?  
  
MONICA: Hi, I'm Monica, nice to meet you!  
  
(Back to where Rachel is changing Lauren's diaper)  
  
RACHEL: Monica, how do you urine out of silk! Ahhh!  
  
(Joey comes out of the bathroom)  
  
MONICA: Hey Joe, you feeling better?  
  
JOEY: Well, your thermometer doesn't work. I've had it in for like 10 minutes and it hasn't beeped.  
  
CHANDLER: Oh my god, Joey, that's not a thermometer that's Monica's pregnancy test!  
  
JOEY: (gagging) Oh my god!  
  
MONICA: Wow, and I thought losing a blue finger nail in lasagna was the grossest thing I've heard out.  
  
CHANDLER: Wait a second! Joey give me that! (He hands it to him) OH MY GOD!  
  
MONICA: What?  
  
CHANDLER: It's POSITIVE!  
  
MONICA: (in shock) Positive?  
  
CHANDLER: (emotional) Yeah, you're pregnant!  
  
(The gang all gets really happy)  
  
MONICA: OH MY GOD….WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!  
  
(Chandler runs over and picks her up and kisses her)  
  
JOEY: (emotional) I'm not gonna cry!  
  
PHOEBE: Wow, this is so awesome; I can't believe you're pregnant…  
  
(Jack and Judy enter)  
  
JUDY: (oblivious) Pregnant? Who's pregnant!  
  
MONICA: (emotional) Hi Mom…and Dad!  
  
JACK: Are you pregnant?  
  
MONICA: Yes!  
  
JUDY: Oh well that's wonderful; I knew Ross would set an example for you.  
  
JACK: No she didn't, she just told me in the car, that she doesn't think you'll ever have kids with Chandler. Looks like I won the bet.  
  
JUDY: …Jack  
  
CHANDLER: (to change subject) What a lovely shirt dad, can I…?  
  
JACK: No you can't have it Chandler.  
  
CHANDLER: Can I take your coat?  
  
JACK: Oh okay…  
  
JUDY: So Monica, that's wonderful news, congratulations sweetie.  
  
RACHEL: I know you guys are going to be great parents.  
  
CHANDLER: (smiling) Yeah, we're really happy.  
  
JUDY: Where is my precious grand daughter?  
  
RACHEL: Oh actually I just put her down for a nap.  
  
JACK: Well wake her up!  
  
JUDY: Jack!  
  
RACHEL: I would but she is um really tired  
  
JACK: What? I'm bored, since when is a crime to play with your grandchild.  
  
JUDY: You know Jack we can do something about that boredom when we get home.  
  
ROSS: OKAY!  
  
MONICA: Dinner's ready!  
  
(Everyone goes to the table and starts serving themselves food layed out on the table)  
  
CHANDLER: The food looks great Mon  
  
MONICA: Oh thanks, and Joey, I made fried cheese sticks just for you!  
  
JOEY: Oh thanks Monica, but I'm going to pass …. Out (faints)  
  
PHOEBE: Oh my god! NO! Don't let him die!  
  
RACHEL: Calm down Pheebs, he is going to be okay.  
  
(Ross and Chandler help Joey up as he comes to)  
  
JOEY: How you doin'?  
  
CHANDLER: OH MY GOD, HE'S HILCINATING! Joey it's me CHANDLER!  
  
JOEY: I know.  
  
ROSS: You just hit on him.  
  
JOEY: No, I didn't.  
  
MONICA: Yes you did, right after you started to wake up.  
  
JOEY: Oh my god! Dude, I don't feel that way man.  
  
CHANDLER: That's okay.  
  
RACHEL: Sweetie, are you going to be okay?  
  
JOEY: Yeah, I think I'll go to the doctor tomorrow though.  
  
MONICA: Why don't you just lie down?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah I'll come sit with you.  
  
JOEY: Aww, thanks sweetie.  
  
PHOEBE: Hold on, I'm going to get something that I think will make you feel better!  
  
(Phoebe returns carrying something)  
  
JOEY: HUGSY!!!  
  
PHOEBE: Here you go Joey.  
  
CHANDLER: (sarcastically) Whatever makes you happy!  
  
(The next day in Central Perk)  
  
ROSS: Hey Chandler, can I tell you something?  
  
CHANDLER: Sure, what's up?  
  
ROSS: Ever since Lauren was born well Rachel have started to get really serious again.  
  
CHANDLER: That's great.  
  
ROSS: I know, I know, we both, well we really do love each other. I feel like there is nothing in this world that could keep us from being together.  
  
(Woman enters Central Perk and approaches the counter)  
  
WOMAN: Oh my god…Ross!  
  
ROSS: Emily!  
  
CHANDLER: Oh MY god!  
  
ROSS: What are you doing here?  
  
EMILY: Well I was studying for a while in Syracuse but I figured while I was in New York I'd come visit you, see if maybe we could give things another try. So what's new with you?  
  
ROSS: Not much, well, Rachel and I just had a baby, a little girl.  
  
EMILY: Rachel? You're still with her!  
  
ROSS: Yeah, she's my umm lobster!  
  
EMILY: Your what?  
  
ROSS: Look Emily, it's great to see you, really, but we weren't meant to be together.  
  
EMILY: Oh well that's always nice to hear.  
  
ROSS: I'm sorry, but I love Rachel!  
  
EMILY: Well (rudely) GOOD BYE ROSS!  
  
(Emily leaves)  
  
CHANDLER: Ding-dong, the obsessive British chippie is gone!  
  
ROSS: You know what, I'm going to go. I have something I need to do.  
  
(Ross leaves and starts walking down the street, while "Superman" by Five for Fighting plays. Ross stops in front of this store and stares at something in the window, and then goes into the shop)  
  
FADE OUT  
  
Okay thanks for reading, please stay tuned for TOW The Wrong Medicine coming soon. Please leave a review, thanks! 


End file.
